New Holland Construction
The New Holland Construction division is part of the CNH group. The division is marketing construction products from the old Ford-New Holland range, Fiat-Kobelco, Kobelco, and O&K. Bulldozer]] History *1986 Ford buys New Holland from Sperry-Rand corporation to form Ford-New Holland. New Holland line includes Skid Loaders and Ford has Backhoe Excavators. *1991 Fiat buys Ford-New Holland tractor business. Has until 2000 to stop using Ford name on tractor line.Forms new NHgeotec division, by merging Ford-New Holland and FiatGeotec operations incorporating all tractor operations, and agri businesses. *1993 Ford-New Holland construction lines merged with Fiat-Hitachi construction. N.H.Goeotec rebranded as New Holland N.V. and listed on NY stock exchange in 1996. *1997 New Holland signs deal with Manitou for production of new line of Telescopic loaders. *1999 Merger of Case and New Holland agreed forming CNH Global. *CNH products are sold under the following brands: Case CE, Case IH, Fiatallis, Fiat-Hitachi, Link-Belt (earth moving equipment), New Holland, O&K, Steyr and Kobelco. *2007 New Holland celebrates in August the 35 anniversary of the introduction of the L35 skid Steer, and producing over 200,000 machines. The L35 being one of the first skid steers on the market. *2007 New Holland Construction is marketing products from New Holland, Fiat-Kobelco, Kobelco, and O&K. This gives them a "Full line" product range. *2008 - Roll out of unifed branded products increases with New Holland in the UK. Note: The O&K Mining machinery lines were sold to Terex in 199? (date confirmation required) Model Range Early models *NH L35 Skid steer introduced in 1972.“Thirty-five years ago, New Holland introduced the L35 skid steer loader—the first skid steer loader in the construction industry with ROPS and a vertical parallel lift boom system,” Modern Models stand at Bakewell Show]] at SED 2008]] Backhoe Loader Compact Machinery ** Compact Excavator - 10 models ** Compact Track Loader ** Compact Wheel Loaders Dozers (Crawlers) Excavator ** Mid-size Excavators *** NH E40.2SR - Zero tail swing (all SR models are built by Kobelco) *** NH E70SR - 7.44 ton ** Full-size Excavators *** NH E115SR *** NH E135SR *** NH E135BSR - 2008 14 ton excavator reduced swing, 99 hp Mitsubishi DO4 FR engine TIIIA compliant *** NH E145MSR Medium radius *** NH E200SR *** NH E235SR *** NH E485 - 50 ton Excavator Motor Grader *add data Skid Steer Loader Telescopic Handler *add data Tractor Loader / Industrial Tractors Wheeled Loaders ** NH W170B - 2007 Wheeled loader 195 hp CNH tier III engine ** NH W190B - 2007 Wheeled loader 227 hp CNH tier III engine uses ZF axles, (featured in Casino Royale) See also *List of Construction Plant Manufacturers *List of Engine Manufacturers References * Tractor wiki articles on associated companies. * SED show, 2007 & 2008 * Classic Plant & Machinery Magazine * Earthmovers Magazine Links * Official web site Category:CNH Industrial Category:CNH Global * Category:Companies of the United States Category:Merged companies Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Backhoe loader manufacturers Category:Crawler tractor manufacturers Category:Excavator manufacturer Category:Grader manufacturers Category:Telescopic handler manufacturers Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers Category:Skid-steer loader manufacturers